


Flowers

by likethechesspiece



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, blood tw, it's not really graphic but there is a bit of mention of blood so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethechesspiece/pseuds/likethechesspiece
Summary: Kara and Lena know each other. They mean something to each other. Whether villain or hero, they affect each other.





	Flowers

Lena stood at the door to her balcony and sighed. The evening sun was fading and glistening amongst the skyscrapers of National City and she turned inward. The glare was too much at this moment. Her desk was perfectly chaotic, with weekly reports and the odd pen scattered against the pristine white; her computer screen had gone black. She had stared at the city aimlessly for far longer than she realised, it seemed.

A further look around the office, as the few lights glowed in it, and she saw how clinical the rest of it appeared; no flowers. Over the past weeks, she had grown accustomed to meaning to buy a bunch for her coffee table, but would more often forgo the decision when a certain spritely blonde reporter would stop by for lunch or an impromptu interview, bouquet in hand. Every time she would smile bashfully, and every time she would remark that she had been meaning to buy some, and so how lucky it was that Kara had stopped by.

Of course, both knew that after weeks of this, it was a hidden routine between the two.

So, emptily appeared her office, bouquet of lilies or violets absent this week, and Lena’s heart ached a little because of it.

Monday was a rather productive day, as good as a Monday could be, and yet she didn’t see Kara at all, so flowers would have to wait. Tuesday evening rolled around and although she was feeling defeated by the trying day, when Kara messaged a last-minute invite to join an equally last-minute game night, Lena’s energy levels buzzed again. It was mostly because of nerves, she realised, for she had never hung out with Kara with other people, especially a few she hadn’t met before... or perhaps she had, and it was on only one occasion and that person was putting her in handcuffs.

Throughout the evening, Kara had sidled up next to Lena and asked her how her night was going, and also about her day. Lena made sure to quip that her office was bare of flowers, unfortunately, and promptly laughed when Kara opened up her phone and set a reminder for herself, apologising as she went for she had simply been so busy.

And so Wednesday arrived, and still no flowers, but the reminder was sure to go off on Kara’s phone, so she ought not to worry. Then it happened. Wednesday afternoon, when the sun was setting and she was pouring herself a drink before resuming her late night of work, a visitor came knocking at her office door. As her assistant had left for the evening, Lena opened the door herself and saw that it was Supergirl.

“You don’t have to knock, Supergirl,” she said, turning with drink in hand to head back to her desk, shooting a quizzical look ahead of her as to why the alien hadn’t just flown onto her balcony. Before she could take two steps however, her wrist was being grabbed and the glass fell spectacularly to the floor, shattering and sending cold ice cubes to bounce over her bare feet (it _had_ been a long day and there were no appearances to keep up when one was alone).

“But I was raised to be a good girl,” Supergirl shot as she spun Lena around, bringing the brunette back to her. “A good little alien.”

Her eyes seemed to glow red and Lena knew that something was terribly wrong. If only her phone was still in the side pocket of her skirt, she could emergency call the DEO and have help in an instant. But her phone was on her desk, and she really couldn’t think too clearly when Supergirl was so close to her.

“Although...” Supergirl continued – but Lena knew it wasn’t _her_ Supergirl, National City’s Supergirl. “I am rather tired of being so good. Aren’t you?”

Lena took affront at that, as she always did when someone implied that her being a Luthor meant that she was a step closer to evil than everyone else, but regretted the move immediately. Her foot came down crunchingly onto broken glass and she could feel it pierce her skin. “Oh, what a shame,” Supergirl cooed, menacingly leaning into Lena before pushing her backwards by her wrist, which only drove her to take more steps through the glass and onto a piece of ice.

She slipped to the floor and came down hard, feeling the dichotomy of ice and blood under her arm as she lay there. She felt powerless and in pain as the other woman stalked round her before bringing herself down to her level to taunt some more. “You’ll probably have a few nice scars now,” the blonde said, that red glow shining through her hair as it pulsed up her neck. Ordinarily, watching Supergirl’s pulse throb up her neck, to her temples and across her forehead when she was stressed or full of emotion was something quite mesmerising, in all forms, but now it only seemed to carry a poison and it scared Lena. That neck was different, as was the temple and forehead, but...

“That scar...” Lena muttered, barely audible, but of course, Supergirl heard it, and she leaned back.

“I don’t scar anymore,” the blonde shot back, somehow taking offence at the indent on her forehead from many years ago.

“Maybe not on the outside,” Lena said, pushing herself up daringly, knowing that more blood would flow and a few more scars would develop, but she knew she was onto something. She sat up and followed Supergirl as she stood and backed away from her. “This... whatever is in you... makes you different now... blunter. Colder. But you still scar, or at least, you will scar when it’s gone.”

“You’re wrong. This is me now. This is who I truly am. The world doesn’t need another hero.”

“Do you really think it needs another villain?” Lena asked, still painfully matching Supergirl step for step as they edged toward her desk.

“Maybe not... but you might,” Kara posed, and that made Lena laugh. Confusedly, “what?”

“Oh, Supergirl. Do you not know who I am?” and Lena stopped walking. Perhaps it was for dramatic emphasis, but it was most likely because she could slowly feel her body losing its energy, losing its life. Her feet felt cold and warm at the same time, and if she were to glance around she would see bloody footprints leading to the puddle she was now in.

“What do you mean? I know who you are,” Supergirl hushed, and something about it made Lena feel as if she could beat this Supergirl.

“I am Lena Luthor. My family are my villains. They haunt me. My cities are my villains. They persecute me. I... I am my own villain.” And now Supergirl stopped. Her feet had slowed to a shuffle and she was now standing, bewildered at the feet, the bloody feet, of this villain to herself, and she felt tired. This red running through her grew numb and unaffecting, but still not entirely free. “But you know... when you’re a hero, it makes me believe that I am not just a villain. And when Kara... well... she makes me feel like a hero sometimes too.”

Lena stood, blinking at this other woman, her last words dripping off her chapped lips, before it all began to fade and she felt her body drop. She couldn’t be sure but she thought she was caught before touching the floor again.

When she awoke, she was at the DEO and the Alex was there, outside the room. When she saw that Lena was awake she scurried away, and so she couldn’t be entirely sure that she saw Kara’s sister, but...

A medic ran through with her what had happened, and then the director of the DEO walked in calmly to speak to her. “How did I...?” she stuttered before he could finish introducing himself. “Sorry... I’m just a bit confused.”

“As are we,” J’onn said, hands clasped behind his back. “Supergirl flew you here.”

“Supergirl... but wasn’t she...”

“Infected with Red Kryptonite.” At Lena’s confused expression, he continued. “Red Kryptonite is a form of Kryptonite that essentially brings out the darker, more sinister thoughts and feelings of Supergirl. What she hides from the world – pain, anger, secrets... of different kinds – Red Kryptonite sort of enhances and so those impulses take over.”

“Oh...” Lena said, now understanding why she felt so villainised by the blonde. Because perhaps Supergirl really felt that, feels that, and has her doubts about Lena’s honesty and true nature. She really shouldn’t have been surprised, and yet...

“But somehow, you broke through that. She cared for you. Something you said or did seemed to make her feel like she had...”

“Lost the fight,” Lena answered, surmising that she had out-villained the blonde when it came to herself.

“Possibly,” J’onn said. He looked the brunette up and down and saw that she had reverted back into her own head to think things through, and supposed that she could be on her way. “We’ve called a car for you, Miss Luthor, to take you back to your office or home, whichever you’d like to go to. The DEO has also cleaned your office as best they could.”

“Oh? Oh, thank you. I think I should just go home for now.”

When she met the car outside, her feet screaming through the bandages as she hobbled to open the door, she saw that it was so far after dark that it was growing light again. The sun was rising on her Thursday without flowers, and so she thought she might spend her day at home instead.

Friday was painful, physically and emotionally. Her feet were cushioned as best they could be and she had to forgo shoes entirely, settling for a pair of unused fuzzy socks instead. She sat at her desk all day, with her assistant called on more often than usual to simply refill her glass of water. When her lunch was brought to her, a tall water bottle accompanied it. Friday afternoon came too slowly, and when there was a knock on her door, and Lena beckoned them in, expecting her assistant, she saw a sulking Kara Danvers instead.

“I’m so sorry I haven’t come to see you. I had... stuff. Medical kinds of stuff.” Of course, that _stuff_ was the DEO testing her and running diagnostics to try and source where the Red Kryptonite came from. She was practically stuck at the headquarters all of yesterday and spent the better of Friday trying to convince Snapper not to fire her. Again.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena said, almost whimpered. “Don’t apologise, please.” She spun in her chair and began to push at her desk as she tried to stand and suddenly Kara was there, placing down the larger than usual bouquet of flowers and steadying her.

“Don’t stand, Lena,” Kara begged, keeping the other woman seated, but when she looked into her eyes, glistening with tired tears, she reconsidered. “Or... do you want a hug?”

“If that’s okay?” Lena muttered, her hands sliding from the desk and armrest to Kara’s arms.

“Always,” Kara said and helped Lena up, letting the brunette fall into her and she held them both up. She could feel Lena’s breath catch and then softly release as she settled into the hug, her arms curling around Kara’s frame comfortably and knowingly. Kara in return curled her fingers around the other woman’s sweater, tugging her closer, or desperately reassuring herself that she was there, breathing in Lena’s perfume.

Soon, Lena leant back, needing to sit again for the weight on her feet, no matter how light, was still enough to cause pain. Kara eased her down, not at all caring if her superhuman strength was noticeable, and when Lena was safe and less pained, she knelt down in front of her, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“I was meaning to buy flowers, you know,” Lena said softly, her eyes only fleetingly leaving Kara’s to spy the pink roses on her desk.

“Nothing says ‘sorry my doppelganger went rogue and harmed you, making you almost bleed to death’ like flowers,” Kara said, blushing a little. Lena’s eyes, bashful again just as much as the rest of her, swept across Kara’s features, smoothly and as feather light as any kisses she would leave there, and fell upon the scar. Her hand came up to brush Kara’s hair out of her face as well, the edge of her thumb ghosting across the indent, and Kara felt it.

She felt it and was worried that, not only, Lena made the connection between her and Supergirl, but more that she would push her away for what she had done to her the other night; and no matter how much it could be justified that she was under the effects of some substance, it was still her. But Lena didn’t pull away, didn’t push and move away at all. She leaned closer, tracing the scar more firmly now, saying, ‘yes, I know you’re Supergirl,’ just with her fingertip.

“You’re my hero, Lena,” Kara whispered, and Lena blushed, bit her lip a little and drew her eyes back down to Kara’s.

“But you’re the one who saved me.”

“No,” Kara said, tilting her head so that Lena’s hand inadvertently pressed firmer into her. “You saved yourself.” Kara could swear she saw all the emotions in the world fade from Lena’s eyes, leaving only love and kindness, before they flicked down to Kara’s lips and the brunette took in a slow deep breath. “I mean, I guess I kind of saved you, like technically because I flew you to the DEO but you got me to stop, to change, to-“ and her nervous rambling stopped, Lena’s fingertip pressed ever so gently against her lips.

Lena let them rest there a moment, sure that the other woman was truly finished, before removing them. She did so slowly, enjoying entirely how Kara seemed to kiss them away, and then also enjoying how Kara’s expression flashed from bewitched to awkwardly adorable again. It made her smile, and through the pain of the last two days, it felt almost foreign to smile. Yet, with Kara it was familiar again.

She smiled down at the blonde and Kara smiled up at her, lips being quickly licked and nipped at, unsure of what was to happen, and so Lena leaned in. With Kara leaning in slightly to meet her, Lena closed her eyes as their lips met and their hands, once calmly resting at the hairlines and shoulders of each other now hooked behind necks or loosely grabbed at sweaters to anchor themselves together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I got this little fic idea based off a scene from Smallville but obvs changed it to fit our two babes. Talking of change, I've changed my tumblr url so if you wanna come and chat to me, I am now at sapphos-throne.tumblr.com xo


End file.
